Peaceful Dream
by KingSoren
Summary: Drablle   tout léger Kuro x Fye  Tout à une fin. Un jour ou l'autre, que ce soit tôt ou tard. c'est inéluctable. Mais arrive t'on à retrouver l'espoir, même après cette fin?


Bon voila une petite pause entre deux xhapitres de mon autre fic, enfin pause, pas tant que ça vu que j'ai écrit ce drabble y'a déjà un petit moment... J'espère que ca va vous plaire quand même; c'est guimauve c'est... c'est voila, oindescriptiblement auvais mais c'est pas grave, je l'aime bien xD

Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture, pour ceux qui liront, e espérant que ça plaise quand mêe... j'ai du mal à écrire en me basant sur les derniers chapitre, ça me fous le cafard...

Ptite reviews pour me remercier (me maudir?) ...?

* * *

Kurogane pénétra dans la chambre alors que la nuit était déjà tombé depuis plusieurs heures. Fye était allongé sur le lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête perdu dans son oreiller, perdu dans son sommeil.

Le ninja l'observa quelques instant dans le silence. Perdu... ou prisonnier de son sommeil. Son corps tremblait imperceptiblement sous le fin drap qui le recouvrait, et son visage était recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur.

Le brun vint s'asseoir sur le lit, et le mage commença à s'agiter un peu plus fortement, soufflant des paroles incompréhensibles entre deux soupirs, incapable d'échapper aux cauchemars qui hantés son sommeil.

Non, ce n'était pas la première fois. Cela arrivait presque toutes les nuits maintenant, depuis sa " transformation ". Kurogane soupira silencieusement à cette pensée. Même si le blond le détestait à présent, il avait au moins compris une chose sur lui-même.

Il avait compris que ce blond avait réussi ce que jusque là personne n'avait fait, réussi à aller au delà de son caractère constamment de mauvaise humeur, et avait réussi à se faire aimer.

Oui, aimer. Cela avait pris du temps au brun pour le réaliser. Et surtout, pour admettre que lui, solitaire depuis des années, ne supportait pas l'idée qu'une certaine personne puisse mourir en le laissant derrière. Que ce magicien chieur, saoulant et se réfugiant en permanence derrière ses sourires plus faux les uns que les autres, ait pris autant d'importance dans son coeur.

Même si désormais, il ne souriait plus. Et tout ça parce que le brun avait voulut lui sauver la vie contre sa propre volonté.

Le visage de Fye se crispa lorsque Kurogane posa sa main sur son front, mais ne se réveilla pas. Au soulagement du brun. Il ne supportait plus cette situation. Cette distance que ne cessait de lui rappeler son " compagnon ", sa fuite à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à moins de cinq mètres de lui. Plus rien n'était comme avant.

Soudainement, le blond se remit à trembler fortement, ramenant le brun sur terre qui fut obligé de le maintenir sur le matelas pour éviter de prendre un coup. Il souffrait tellement de voir le mage dans cet état. De le voir se détruire à petit feu, se laisser mourir lentement sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, malgré toute sa volonté.

- "Kuro-sama... " souffla difficilement Fye dans son sommeil.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise avant de poser tendrement une main sur le front brûlant du blond.

- "Ça va aller, Fye. Je suis là... "

Il le prit tendrement dans ses bras, le berçant doucement. Tout cela ne durerait pas. Il savait pourtant que dès l'instant où Fye se réveillerait, il s'éloignerait de lui à nouveau, il le rejetterai une fois de plus.

Un pas en avant deux en arrière.

Fye se calma finalement, et Kurogane resserra son étreinte. Profiter d'un rêve qu'il ne pourrait jamais qu'effleurer. Ses doigts passèrent tendrement dans les mèches blondes qui s'étalaient sur son torse comme une auréole.

Un ange blessé et perdu, tombé du paradis. C'est ce que pensait le brun en cet instant. Dans quelques heures tout serait fini. Dans quelques heures, une nouvelle journée de douleur commencera, et tout redémarrera à zéro.

Le ninja déposa un baiser sur le front de la personne blottit entre ses bras.

- "Laisse moi au moins prendre soin de toi dans ton sommeil " souffle t'il dans son oreille.

Le blond tressaillit et se resserra un peu plus contre ce torse musclé, recherchant sa chaleur.

Tout s'effacera demain...


End file.
